mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Goldenbraid
"Emerald's got a big heart." '-' Female announcer of the new show Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid (called "Em" 'or '"Poo-Tinkle" by her parents and starmate) is one of the four main characters of the Mysticons television series, comics and chapter books. She is a teenage female dwarf, as her predecessor was a male dwarf. Personal History She is the second Mysticon Knight and a female teenage dwarf from the mining town of Rudick's Hollow who served as the Royal Griffin Wrangler and a good friend of Princess Arkayna, the "only child" to Queen Goodfey herself, even prior to becoming a Mysticon. Appearance Emerald is a dwarf who has a long hair tied into a ponytail with shaved hair on top. She wears a green shirt under her purple tank top, a hat with goggles, green shorts, and long bootlegs. When she turned into a Mysticon Knight she wears a purple tank top with pants. Personality She has a big heart and is vert smart in figuring difficult things out, create complex machinery and gadgets from her knowledge and expertise of dwarven technology, which she learned from her father, Malachite. She can be quite gullible and easy to deceive, falling for Kasey Boon; oblivious to the fact that he had been using her to track the Mysticons' every move via tracking bracelet. She had also believed Adakite Flowstone's tale of being a disembodied spirit; disregarding her instincts. Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Knight, she wields a sword and can summon a shield of pink mystical energy. The shield has at least two forms, appearing as both a typical arm-mounted long shield as well as an encompassing sphere. Additional Mystical Weapon Eventually, she is given a mystical Silver Trident by Queen Truefin herself in gratitude for saving the thing most dear to her heart: her daughter. It can only be used underwater, capable of generating strong bursts of white electricity to induce great bodily pain from a distance or call upon those who wield said trident. Mysticon Abilities Her special power is never revealed in the show, but may be so in the comics or chapter books. It is not confirmed if the pink Knight Energy Shield counts as such. Trivia * She is the only one whose hair does not change color or to a darker shade in her Mysticon form. * Her predecessor was a male dwarf who is said to have wielded a broadsword instead of the purple-and-pink Star Sword she does Quotes Season One * "Nice flying, Your Highness." * (in amazement) "The Dragon Disk." * "I'm sorry, Your Highness." * "Good-for-nothing thieves!!" * "Whoa. What's happening?" * "No more Mrs.-Nice-Dwarf!!" * "Who are you calling a sidekick?" * "Good ahead. Let it out." * "Whatever happens, we're in this together." * "I know the perfect place." * I, Emerald Goldenbraid, am going to see Gnomes 2 Men!!" * "No fist-bumps, no fist-bumps!" * "You are Mysticon now. Be the better person." * "And I'm talking to myself" * "Is it a squid? No, wait, a llama? A dog?! A turtleneck? I'm not good at riddles!!" * "We are here on an official Mysticon Quest, Noble Goblin". * "Yes, I am. I like the Knight Voice. To the stables, noble steeds!" * "To the bike racks, noble steeds!" * "Oh, by the Hammer of Harmon! PIPER! PIPER!!" * "I think we're gonna need a cleanup on aisle 4". * Excuse you she is the princess you know! * "Yeah, that was totally my bad. I should I have said something. It's on me." * "You have my sword!" * "I know. But right now, I need my canister!" * "Don't worry. We'll find her." * "Hey, what we ever do to you?" * "Hey, hey. The most important thing is: You're together again." * "And I know just the friends to call for backup." * (sarcastic) "Thank you, fearless leader." * "Please exit in an orderly fashion. It's been a pleasure defending you. Innocent civilians?" * "Oh, my goblin, that its!!" * "To get reinforcements." * "Hey!! That's cheating!!" * "And you just got gamooby slamo spanked." * "Love you, too, Shmoo-Tinkle." Season Two * "I can't believe it's over." * "Pass me the ogre spice." * "Oh, my goblin. I'm so sorry." * "A volcanic trench located in the deepest reaches of the ocean." * "We have friends in low places." * "Hey, Pipes, let's school some fish." * "By the Silver Trident, we did it." * "Check it out! This book was written by ''the Hammer of Harmon!" * "No, not the dreaded- that's a pen." * "It's hammer time!!" * "Please, can we just talk about this?" * "Excuse me!! My mama didn't raise no fool." * "Don't say anything. Just ride." * "No calling the Boons." * "Like what?" * "Like ''what, Kasey Boon!!?" * "You did have a bit of an ax to grind." * "Still feel super bad about that." * "Yeah, yeah, everyone's sorry. Let's cut to the part where we hug." * "Do what with the shield!!?" * "I love it!! Let's level up." * "The Lances of Justice-They're ready." * "An evil that has spelt beneath the realm since before the ancient dragon wars." * "The citizens- they're trapped inside! What is ''that thing!!?" * "Where there's two, maybe there's more." * "They skip puberty and instant dragon army." * ''"Battle Unicorn, Charge!!" * "Mom, Dad!!" Narration * "Life returned to normal in the city, in the realm. And old ways gave way to new." * "It's just getting started." Quotes in Comic Books * (mouth full) "What do you mean, bad news?" * "Uh, guys!! They're gone." * "What we should have done ages ''ago." * "I am ''so ''BORD!!" * "I do not!! Okay, maybe a little." * "Feelings are stupid!! I can't wait 'til we're all robots." * "Emerald Goldenbraid. Most people call me Em." * "I'm a dwarf, a Mysticon and, I'd like to think, a decent person!! I ''quit!" * "Oh, yeah." * "I don't care." * "Already on it." * "I have a feeling I dodged- a bullet." * "As a matter off act, there is." * "Anyone up for a trip to the mall?" * " About Emerald Goldenbraid Princess Arkayna * "Don't talk to Em like that!!" * "Sometimes I wish I had a normal life, like yours." * "Knight, keep us on the road." * "Em?" * "I can't wait to see where you grew up." * "Are you OK?" * "Em, I am so sorry." * "I been terrible to you all day." * "Mysticon Knight, stop!!" * "What did you do?" Citrine Goldenbraid * "Great garnets, Emerald!!" * "i missed you, Poo-Tinkle." * "Poo-Tinkle stopped by with her friends." * "Em and her dad used to be so close." * "She's a griffin wrangler, right?" * "There you are, Em. I almost lost ya." * "Help me, Emerald!!" * "Poo-Tinkle?" * "You're...a Mysticon?" * "Emerald, let's go!!" * "You're already in a mountain of trouble and you do not want to test my melting point." * "Please, Em. I don't want to fight. But, if it's any consolation, i know you feel." * "If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it, Poo-Tinkle." * "Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid, you turn this train around this instant!!" * "I'm your mother and you will do as I say!!" * "Emerald!!" * "You didn't even blink. You just reacted and saved my life. You're a hero." * "Your friends were right: You are a true hero." Halite and Ferrus Goldenbraid * (excitedly) ''"Em, Em, can you go Mysticon? Please?" Kasey Boon * "Gives a tracking device to that gullible yet strangely alluring dwarf." * "Mysticon Knight, I want to say I'm sorry. I was a jerk face." * "Yes you are." * "I owe you my life, Mysticon Knight." * "Love you, Schmoo-tinkle." * "Em, please win." * "Where's Em?" * "Boo-Tinkle!!" * "love you, Boo-Tinkle." * "Why does she need a break from me?" * "And I love you, Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid. You and all the annoying things you do." * "You talk during movies. Oh, and the knight voice? We git it. You're a knight." * "When you cry, I cry." Kitty Boon * "Get over the dwarf already." * "Thanks for saving him." * "They make a pretty cute couple." Kymraw * "What you want, Mysticon Knight?" * "You dare call Kymraw coward!!?" * Kymraw challenge you to Gynooby Slamo Spank." * "If you win, Kymraw help." * "You missed." * "You do fight dirty." Queen Goodfey * "Emerald, shame on you." Malachite Goldenbraid * "Em?" * "I'm glad I got to see you work. And...I'm... proud of you, Poo-Tinkle." Malvaron Grimm * "Your Vex-Away canister exploded?" Nova Terron * "I do, Mysticon Knight. I do." * "No, Mysticon Knight." Piper * "And a really good one, too." * "We'll never be strong enough. Not without Em." Vexicons * "As do I, Dwarf." * "So will Mysticon Knight." * "The Dwarf is still at large." * "But we'll hunt her down." * "The dwarf!!" * "You're brave, girl, but you're a fool if you think you can take us alone." * "I have the dwarf right where I want her!!" * "What do you know of me or my sisters?" * "I am sorry. I am not the golem you thought I was." Zarya Moonwolf * "I'm not working with a spoiled princess and a sidekick dwarf." * "You say sorry for everything." * "Em, Hurry." * "Or maybe you should stop second-guessing yourself." * "Thanks, Em." * "You should. The way she treats you sometimes, I don't know how you stay so calm." * "What's going on, Em?" * "It's okay to let people know you're angry, Em." * "I don't need your stupid earphones!" * "Em!! I'm sorry." * "We have to get to Em." * "What my sister was trying to say is: Em's a hero." Trivia *One of her catchphrases, '"Oh, my Goblin", is used in analogous fashion as in place of, "Oh my God" and "Oh my Gosh." After hearing it, Princess Arkayna and Piper also begin to use it. *Despite her surname, while she does have golden-blonde hair, her ponytail is not braided. *As of Heart of Gold, her father, Malachite, is the first person outside the core group to know that she is a Mysticon, which he keeps it a secret even from his wife. Presumably, he has figured out that the Princess and their friends are also Mysticons. *Another one of her catchphrases is "By the Hammer of Harmon" as a running gag, which is said in wonder, amazement, or annoyance. *As a dwarf, her catchphrase of expressing wonder and amazement is '''"By the hammer of Harmon" *She is the first Mysticon to have two guys fall for her; Kasey Boon and Felix Castle. Graphic Novels * Another of her inventions is binoculars, which the Mysticons use to track down fraternal elven twins Clutch and Throttle. * She uses a new phrase of amazement "Oh my, Hippocampus!" * Her mystical, bright pink Unicorn Bracer is first seen in her transformation sequence. * Growing up near the dwarf mines, she knows how to ride a Hover-Bike. Chapter Books * She is the central character of the very first original adventure: The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, which is set sometime between "The Dome" and "Through My Enemy's Eyes." * It is revealed that she does not use a mystical broadsword as her unnamed male predecessor had. Although he had used interesting broadsword techniques, she prefers to stick to her pink shield. Gallery Em.png Emerald.png DKf0N1NUIAEfhB3.jpeg Youloveit_com_mysticons_pictures02.png Em50.PNG 200_s.gif Em_4534.PNG Tumblr_inline_oledj1suDG1rn0olr_500.png MermaidEmerald.jpg Mysticons-112-16x9.jpg|"Cavalry Charge Music File:YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png Meet the Mysticons! EMERALD|Emerald Goldenbraid: Mysticon Knight Links Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Dwarves Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 characters